


You're My Favourite Loser

by eita_kun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And no angst, Cute, Fluff, Just cute fluffy matsuhanas, M/M, Proposals, this is actually adorable, tooth rotting stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eita_kun/pseuds/eita_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're a perfect loser." </p><p>"Well you're my favourite loser."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Favourite Loser

Mattsun knew something was up when his boyfriend came home looking like he'd run two marathons with a toddler having a tantrum clinging to his legs the whole time. Basically he looked exhausted, dark eyes and an even sleepier look in his eyes than usual.  
  
"Bad day at work?" He asked, making a move to drop his legs from where they were sprawled out along the couch but before he could, the lump that was Makki pretty much collapsed on top of him, still bundled up in his scarf and coat. For mid February it was surprisingly cold and, seeing as Makki hated anything remotely cold, he wrapped up more than he might have needed to.  
  
"The worst. The absolute worst." Was the muffled response, cold lips being pressed through his own thin shirt. Well he was a human space heater so he could warm the other up with no trouble at all, wrapping his arms tight around the smaller body and pressing a kiss to his head.  
  
"Mm, I'm sorry baby." He murmured, rubbing his back. "Do you remember what day it is?"  
  
"Um...Sunday?"  
  
"What date?"  
  
"14th of February, I think."  
  
"Hiro, what happens every year on the 14th of February? And what specifically happened 2 years ago on the 14th of February?"  
  
"I don't knoooooww, I'm tired Issei..."  
  
"Wow, our own anniversary and you don't remember. And on Valentine's Day too." He pretended to tut and shake his head, a sly grin on his face where Makki couldn't see. The lump of clothes hadn't moved since it had made its home on top of him.  
  
"Wait..what... Oh my god.." The predicted reaction was just as amusing as he had expected; the way Makki nearly gave himself whiplash from how quickly he sat up and stared at Mattsun, how his eyes were wide as saucers. "I can't believe I forgot.."  
  
"I knew you would. You forgot last year too." He grinned, sitting up as he kissed his cheek and kept his arms wrapped around him. "Luckily I didn't so we've got plans for tonight."  
  
"If you're dragging me out to dinner again..."  
  
"Nope, this is a stay-at-home date. With much less required clothing."  
  
And immediately Makki's face lit up; eyes glinting and a light smile on his face. "I'm down."  
  
"Perfect, stay here a moment and let me get some things ready."   
  


* * *

  
10 minutes later and the two were settled into a satisfying hot bath, with glasses of wine and a plate of creampuffs perched on the edge of the tub. A very cheesy playlist was playing softly in the background on the taller's phone, hidden behind the candles that were scattered around the dimly lit bathroom and emitted sweet scents of vanilla and peach.  
  
Mattsun was seated behind his shorter (and he'd argue cuter) boyfriend, arms wrapped around his waist as he pressed little open mouthed kisses to his bare shoulder as the other played with his fingers and piled bubbles on top of their hands and faces.  
  
"You know how perfect you are, right?" Makki murmured after a few long moments of silence, just the sounds of the water shifting with each of their movements and the sweet crooning of whichever artist was playing.  
  
"Hm? I thought I was a loser." He chuckled in response, nudging his nose against his cheek with a warm smile. The amount of times he'd been called a loser by his confusingly-affectionate boyfriend was more than he could count, and while he knew he was just saying it in jest that didn't stop him teasing him about it whenever he was being genuinely sappy.  
  
"You're a perfect loser."  
  
"Well you're my favourite loser."  
  
That just earned him a handful of bubbles to the face and he was about to retort to the sudden assault before he heard Makki talking again, his voice quieter. That rare kind of quiet when he was confessing his most deep down secrets. He loved that tone of his voice, it was rare but so sweet and pure that it made butterflies flutter in his stomach and his chest tighten with warmth.  
  
"And you're my favourite place to call home."  
  
"Hopeless romantic."  
  
"Excuse you, I'm trying to make up for forgetting our anniversary. Let me be as romantic as I want."  
  
"I shan't. But I can probably beat you in the romantic sense anyway."  
  
"Probably, but let me try."  
  
"This is as futile as those arm wrestles you have with Hajime."  
  
"One day I'll win. But that's not the point! I'm trying to be romantic!"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
Makki turned to face him, somehow managing the manoeuvre in the small space they had without getting too much water onto the floor. He knelt down in between the other's legs and looked at him with a smile.  
  
"I've told you I love you many many times. And you know I mean it more and more every time I say it. We met when we were 6, I remember that date well. It was the 7th of March. It'll be 14 years next month that we've been in each other's lives. That's the date I remember most, because I feel like my life started with you that day. And honestly, since we've officially been dating, it feels like nothing's changed from that day, only we've gotten much closer. I forget our anniversary of when we officially got together because it doesn't feel like we got together then. I don't know exactly when we stopped just being best friends and turned to soulmates but it was a long time before that Valentine's day."  
  
There was a slight pause as he ducked his head, cheeks burning from how cheesy his words were. Mattsun could tell he was slowly combusting internally and pressed a light kiss to his forehead, silently encouraging him to continue.  
  
"I've probably said I love you thousands of time already. And I wouldn't mind saying it even more for the rest of my life, if you'll let me?"  
  
"Are you proposing?"  
  
"Uh, yeah?"  
  
"Oh my god.."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"That's exactly what I was going to do tonight."  
  
"Are you serious?!"  
  
"I even have a ring for you, give me a second."  
  
"Issei..."  
  
The dark haired man reached into the pocket of his sweatpants, that were placed in close enough reach so he could get to the small velvet box. Taking it out and holding it open in front of his boyfriend, he smiled at him.  
  
"I already know your answer now, but will you marry me?"  
  
There was barely a second passed since he was being tackled in a hug, water splashing out onto the floor from the enthusiasm in the embrace. Eager, firm kisses were being pressed to his lips as he smiled widely.  
  
"Of course! Oh my god, yes!"  
  
Once the ring was placed on his finger, and he'd been lost in thought as he admired it, Makki finally realised that they had essentially both proposed at the same time, though his own proposal had been spontaneous. He laughed a little, and Mattsun raised an eyebrow as he looked at him.  
  
"You okay there, Hiro?"  
  
"Just thinking how I blurted out a proposal when you had planned it perfectly and made it so romantic."  
  
They shared a glance before laughter echoed throughout the small bathroom, Makki's forehead pressing against a familiar shoulder as he shook from his giggles.  
  
"Guess we know who the most romantic one is in this couple."  
  
"It was always going to be you, my perfect wonderful fiancé."   
  


* * *

  
  
Cuddled up in their bed at the end of the evening, their first night as an engaged couple, was a surreal feeling for both of them. They had the TV on in the background, some lame Valentines Day special that neither one was paying attention to as they murmured sweet nothings to each other and pressed the occasional kisses to various places; nose, cheeks, forehead, lips most of all.   
  
"You know I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."   
  
"Do you know how gay that sounds."   
  
"Do you know that I'm going to ban you from saying that, Hiro, because we. are. dating."  
  
"I never said it was a bad thing. We are both very very gay for each other and it's a very very good thing."   
  
"It's the best thing."   
  
"Wouldn't go that far."   
  
"Wow, rude."   
  
"I'd go even further. It's the bestestest thing."   
  
A groan only followed his words as Mattsun rolled his eyes and pressed a hand to his mouth to get him to stop talking. "Can I take back my proposal please."   
  
"Never. You signed the contract by putting this amazing ring on my finger and now you have to deal with me forever." He grinned in response after licking the palm of his hand to get him to move it.  
  
"What a pleasant punishment." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the playlist playing in the background:  
> http://8tracks.com/bonsoirbirb/the-totally-fluffy-no-catch-playlist


End file.
